


Touch Pass

by Jupiter_Queen



Category: 6teen (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Hints of Fluff, Humor, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Queen/pseuds/Jupiter_Queen
Summary: Because there was a first time for everything. (A series of five one-shots.)





	1. Eager

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Sexual content, crude humor, and profanity.
> 
> They're probably in their senior year of high school when this takes place, meaning the events of "Bye Bye Nikki" never happened bc I'm a hoe who doesn't acknowledge canon.
> 
> Also, this was named after Tinashe's song "Touch Pass," but it was inspired by Kryalla Orchid's Teen Titans fic "Bases."
> 
> Anyways, this is a series of one-shots about sexual "firsts" in Jonesy and Nikki's relationship. Awkwardness, love, humor, warmth, and silliness ensue. Proceed with caution.

Nikki ran her hand through Jonesy's hair as he kissed her over and over again.

Even if they were separated by his boxers and her pajamas, his body being atop hers felt so right. She grew more and more comfortable being underneath him with every kiss. His lips were nothing short of a phenomenon and his kisses were on another level.

"Jones," she cooed when they parted, gazing at him through half-lidded eyes.

He grinned at the blissed-out girl beneath him, a version of Nikki only he got to see. "You're the best kisser, Nik."

She stroked his cheek. "I should be saying that to you. You should sneak into my room and make out with me more often."

A smug look appeared on his face. "Oh, really?"

"Mmhmm," she replied. Her focus lingered on those intoxicating lips of his before making contact with them again. His kisses alone sent her into a frenzy; he was something special.

To no one's surprise, he regarded her the same way—an amazing girlfriend who was too good to be true, a babe who knew her way around a kiss, and, above all else, someone he wanted to push boundaries with.

His curious hands went from holding her by the waist to playing with the waistband of her shorts, tempted to do a little more than just kissing.

Hopefully she would be okay with him pushing such boundaries. It's not like they hadn't before.

He couldn't help that the sounds she made while they made out turned him on beyond belief. The allure in her eyes whenever he took off her shirt and bra drove him crazy. The quick breaths she drew when he placed his mouth over her nipple made blood rush to his groin.

They weren't unfamiliar with going farther, and he wanted to explore new territory with her. He just hoped she was as eager as he was. If he could make Nikki Wong come at least once in his lifetime—but hopefully way more than that—he would die a happy guy.

"Jonesy, what are you doing?" she murmured after parting from his lips again.

He froze. Maybe she wasn't so eager after all. "Uhh…" _Dude, just tell her_. "I just wanted to, y'know, try something."

She glared at him. "And what would that be?"

"I kinda-sorta wanted to finger you—don't be mad at me, babe!" He flinched.

From the moment his hand attempted to dip behind her shorts, she figured this was his angle. But, as her mind pondered him and his long, tan fingers, she considered giving in. Their romp _had_ been getting hotter and hotter since he snuck into her room to begin with. "I'm not mad at you, Jonesy."

"You're not?" _Oh, thank God_.

"No," she said, adopting a seductive tone. "Maybe I wouldn't mind if you fingered me."

Even though these were the words that got him going, he still couldn't believe it. "Whoa."

She returned to being a tease, her lips curling into a knowing grin. "What's wrong, Casanova? You made the suggestion. Did you think I'd reject you?"

He stammered, "Well, kinda. It was a 50/50 shot of getting what I want, babe."

"Well, it looks like what you want is what I want."

The fact that she grabbed his wrist and guided him further down her shorts turned him on. Nikki actually letting him touch her below the belt wasn't only the highlight of his night; it was also a highlight of his life. He didn't know where to begin.

She chuckled, being able to tell. "Just touch me, Jonesy," she flirted. "You might like what you hear."

She brought him back to his normal state of cockiness. "Okay, baby. Just be warned—you might love how I make you feel."

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"I'm serious, Nik. The Garcia touch is a drug. Once you get some, you can't get enough."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Hey, I'm just giving you the heads-up."

"Uh huh, _suuuure_."

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm, babe."

"You seem to think I give a shit."

"Savage."

"It's my specialty," she teased. "So, what are you waiting for, loverboy? Show me that your so-called 'Garcia touch' can get me off."

She knew he loved a challenge. "I'll do whatever it takes, baby."

He moved next to her and laid on his side before going any further, making sure he wasn't in a position that was too awkward. He slid his hand back into her shorts, rubbing his fingers against her through her underwear, coaxing her to widen her legs.

She kept her breathing steady, despite his touches getting closer and closer to the bundle of nerves that she knew would drive her wild once he put his fingers there.

Though this wasn't his first time doing this to a girl, it was his first time with _her_, which, to be honest, was quite similar. But he made sure that he kept himself composed, focusing on bringing her pleasure. He pressed kisses along her jawline while his hand avoided touching her center, determined to get her wetter before giving her that satisfaction.

He continued to play with her over her panties, finally deciding to touch her clit, moving his fingers up and down.

"Does that feel good, babe?"

"Yeah, but can you go in slow circles?"

"Sure. You know just what you want, huh?" he said as he changed the motion of his fingers.

"Of course, loverboy. My pleasure's in my own hands," she said, dropping a double entendre before moaning softly.

He purred. "So, is that what you do at night?"

She already gave him a pass to intimately touch her; she might as well divulge intimate details with him, too. Though distracted by the slow, circular motions of his fingertips, she revealed, "Not every night, but sometimes."

"Ever think about me?" he asked, giving her a tender kiss on the neck.

"Usually you… or Jason from DawgToy," she said with a smirk.

He chuckled, his breath warm against her skin. "Okay, I'll take that. As long as I'm in your head and getting you wet, I'm good."

"Uh huh," she said, entranced by his touch.

He stopped touching her for a brief moment, instead sliding his hand inside her panties, making contact with her skin. He rubbed his fingers against her and, _damn_, she was wet like his swimming pool.

"You feel amazing, Nik," he said as he slid a finger into her. He always hoped she would feel warm and slick and like a dream, but—on the contrary—she was hot and saturated and all too real. "Shit."

"Glad you're having fun," she quipped. As his finger curled inside her, she could safely say she was having fun, too. She hadn't anticipated that she'd be spending her Saturday night like this—so invested in his touch and kisses and presence—but she didn't want it to end.

A whimper graced his ears; she sounded like an angel. "Good?" he asked with a soft voice.

"Yeah," she replied, breathier this time. "Keep— Keep doing that."

"Didn't plan on stopping." He propped himself up and gave her a warm kiss on the lips, all while never breaking his tempo. He made a mental note to use this technique on her as often as possible, especially if she would react like _this_. He'd never seen her this erratic and at a loss for words.

It was one thing for her to drive herself wild in the dead of the night, but for him to give her this rush of wet heat was another. It made her wish they'd tried this sooner.

After he moved his finger deeper, her cheeks flushed with color and her hips rode his hand like a wave.

"Oh… _oh_," she moaned softly, briefly wondering if she could be heard beyond her room. Then she remembered that her parents were on the other side of the hall, oblivious to her nighttime activity. She was in the clear.

"Almost there?"

She didn't answer with words. Her shuddering breaths and bucking hips and arching back said more than a sentence ever could.

He was in awe from seeing her eyes shut tightly and hearing her moan because of him, from seeing her all aglow and hearing her coos of content. It made him fall even more in love with her.

She caught her breath as he slid his hand out of her pants, ignoring the stickiness around the finger he used on her.

She turned onto her side and gazed at him, her mind and body satisfied from what had occurred. He brought her a feeling no guy had given her before.

His self-assured expression spoke before he did. "The Garcia touch strikes again."

She snorted. "Whatever."

"I dunno, Nikki; it wasn't 'whatever' when I made you come. I think it was along the lines of '_oh, oh… wow_,'" he joked, imitating the way she moaned.

"Okay, fine," she gave in. "You've got a point."

He briefly celebrated that he'd bested her before a thought came to him.. "So… that wasn't your first orgasm, right?"

"My first overall? No. My first with a guy? Yes."

"And, if we're lucky, the first of many," he said, waggling his eyebrows at her.

She caressed his cheek and laughed. "It shouldn't be that hard for you to get me there. You're pretty good at reading my body language."

His tongue ran over his lips. "That's 'cause I'm fluent in it."

"Then what am I saying right now?" she asked with a lingering grin.

"This," he replied before pressing his lips against hers with unrestrained passion. Both of their smiles faded as their mouths parted open for each other, his tongue ghosting against hers as they made out.

She moaned into his kiss for the millionth time tonight before finding her shorts being pulled down by him. She managed to kick them from around her ankles, not caring about where they landed. She'd find them later. Right now, climbing on top of Jonesy was her priority.

She straddled his waist and resumed giving him fiery kisses, feeling one of his hands stroking her back and the other grabbing on her ass. She placed his face between her palms, wanting to put her hands somewhere while they exchanged imperfect, open-mouthed kisses.

As they made out for dear life, something compelled her to roll her hips against his. Maybe it was how close to being naked they were. She was a t-shirt and a pair of panties away from being in her own skin; all that was left for him was his boxers, seeing that he'd shed his other clothes before making himself comfortable in her bed.

Soon enough, both of his hands were grabbing her ass, seducing her into keeping her pace. The wonderful friction between them caused him to let out a throaty groan.

"_Baby_," he said with such urgency.

Damn, she loved being his "baby" and his "babe" and his _everything_. Even more than that, she loved being the girl who sent him into a frenzy. Her hips dipped and swayed against him, causing a burning sensation to arise in her lower belly. A physical desire for him grabbed ahold of her.

He loved this side of her, the side that unabashedly wanted him just as much as he wanted her. This was hotter than the wet dreams she starred in at night.

They were lost in a sea of each other, feeling and touching and doing everything they should have done long ago.

He moaned at her non-stop grinding and the fact that she didn't mind the obvious rise in his underwear. Without giving his actions much thought, his palm slapped her behind and she whimpered.

"I love you so much, babe," he said, mesmerized by her.

"I love you too, Casanova."

More kisses followed and he couldn't take it anymore. His hands gripped her black panties and attempted to pull them down until she gasped, but not in an erotic way.

Her eyelids snapped open and she pried herself away from him, sitting upright as she processed the scene before her. There was an ocean between her legs and a mound between his thighs and a swiftness in their breathing and a haze of lust in his eyes and a wildfire in her the pit of her stomach and—

"Oh my God," she said as she fixed her underwear.

"Nikki, I'm so fucking sorry," he said, concern replacing his lust. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

She placed a palm on her forehead, her breathing returning to a state of normalcy. "No, Jonesy, you're fine. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just… We just… I just don't think I'm ready for sex yet."

In that moment, he wasn't disappointed. He just cared about making her feel better and respecting her wishes. His eyes flickered over her with remorse. "That's okay, Nik. That's okay. We can take it as slow as you want. I don't mind."

"But I know you probably wanted to sleep with me tonight," she acknowledged.

"Okay, and...?" he said. Yes, she was right, but if she didn't feel right about going that far, then he would be okay with waiting. He could be cocky and selfish, but she was too important to him to be either of those things right now. "I'm not in a rush."

She gave him a grin that made him melt. "Jonesy, that's actually very mature of you."

"Pshht, _mature_ is my middle name."

With a laugh, she teased, "Actually, it's _Ricardo_."

"Shh! Keep that on the hush!"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll keep it quiet, Jonesy Ricardo."

It was time for him to get even. "Whatever you say, Nicole Hope."

She scowled. "Petty."

He gloated. "My specialty."

After the teasing ended, however, Nikki returned to the subject at hand. "So, about the sex…"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'd rather us do all the things we haven't done yet that _aren't_ sex first. I want to explore you, and I want you to do the same with me—you know, if you're okay with it."

"Sounds like a plan, baby."

"You sure?"

"Mmhmm. Whatever makes you feel comfortable. Besides, if everything we do is as hot as tonight, I don't mind the wait."

She leaned forward and gave him a tender kiss. "I'm pretty damn lucky to have you."

"Yeah, you're pretty damn lucky to have me, too."

"_Jonesy_."

"I'm just dicking around," he admitted. "You're so special to me, Nikki. All I want is what makes you happy."

"I appreciate that," she said before planting her lips on his jawline.

"Well then—here's to getting each other off."

She chuckled before thinking about the road ahead of them. "Yeah… here's to that."


	2. Curious

Clothes were quickly done away with tonight.

Jonesy and Nikki had begun making out on his bed during a movie, only to find themselves writhing around in their underwear, with just enough skin-to-skin contact between them to feel a little scandalous.

Nikki's legs were around his waist, pinning him against the bed—not like he wanted to move away from her, though.

Her lips brushed against his cheek and his jawline his chin before going to his neck, gently sucking on his warm, brown skin.

He laughed. "Tryna leave me with something, babe?"

"After you gave me all those damn hickeys yesterday, I gotta get my revenge," she said, referring to Thursday night. She'd exchanged flirty text messages with him during her shift at the Khaki Barn, prompting a steamy, after-hours makeout session in a changing room. (Unfortunately, she couldn't hide the resulting neck and chest hickeys herself, so she enlisted Caitlin to apply foundation on them. She struggled not to ask Nikki for the juicy details.)

"Mmm, revenge has never felt hotter," he said with a look of bliss upon his face.

She let out a short chuckle before focusing her attention on his toned chest. Though he was a lazy son of a bitch, hockey kept him fit.

She ghosted her fingertips over his pecs. "Been working out lately, I see."

"Gotta get ready for hockey season… Also gotta stay in shape because you're _obviously_ into my body."

She send a coy smile in his direction. "I've been caught red-handed." She planted kisses where his neck and his chest met before moving to his collarbone. "You've got a nice physique, loverboy."

He slapped her on her butt. "So do you, hot stuff."

She giggled. "I think you did enough ass-slapping for a lifetime the other day." Wednesday found him patting her on the ass every time he passed her in the hallway, causing them to exchange blazing gazes. He couldn't help being obsessed with her booty, especially after how she reacted to it being slapped on Saturday night. _Damn_, he wanted to try that again with her.

"That was enough for _half_ a lifetime, babe. Now I'm slapping it for the other half."

"Wow, so romantic."

"I know right?" He hit her behind again. "Had to do that one in the name of romance."

She rolled her eyes before silencing him with kisses on his lips. She couldn't help coming back to them. They were warm, inviting, intoxicating—capable of giving her a happy, tipsy feeling.

She stroked his chest as they kissed, at least until a curious, nagging thought occurred. He had gotten the opportunity to touch her intimately last weekend—a memory that played in her head countless times all week—but she had yet to do the same with him. She'd yet to grab a handful of him and make him writhe with pleasure.

And, suddenly, she was eager to do so.

Her hand crept down his body until it reached the side of his waist, playing with the elastic band of his boxers. His lips were steady as he kissed her; she took that as a sign that she was doing fine so far.

She took it a step further and placed her hand between them, having it gently touch his groin.

He groaned into her mouth.

_Jackpot_, she thought.

As they made out, tongues intermingling, Nikki rubbed her hand up and down his lap again. This was more risqué than Tuesday, when they were holding hands and stroking each other's thighs and caressing each other's faces while their friends weren't looking. This was an unspoken question: "Can we do more?"

Her hand made warm blood rush between his legs; she felt him harden beneath her palm.

"Oh, _Nik_."

Now that she had his attention, she decided to let her intentions be known. "You got a chance to feel me, so it's about time I get to put my hands on you," she flirted.

"Mmm, do whatever you like, baby. I'm all yours," he purred. His eyes were glued on her, but his mind was stuck on the stiff sensation below his waist.

"Well, if you _say_ so," she said with a laugh. She slowly pulled down his boxers, the anticipation torturing him. A foreign sight greeted her when she took them off.

"Like what you see?" he asked, noticing the surprise etched onto her face.

Her gaze flickered between his cocky expression and his crotch. "Huh," she said in disbelief, "I always thought you couldn't have a big dick if it's 75% of your personality, but here we are."

"That's 'cause I'm Jonesy Garcia, a living mythbuster."

"You're something, alright."

"Something with a big di—"

"Okay, Jonesy, I get it."

"My bad."

"It's fine." She took a deep breath before confessing, "So, um, I just want you to know… I've never exactly given a handjob before."

"That's okay, baby," he reassured with the warmest of smiles. Had he received handjobs from other girls before? Yes. Did it matter? No. (Though he wouldn't mention it to _her_.) "I'm gonna bust a nut regardless."

"You're so extra." She snorted. While vulgar, she loved his wicked sense of humor. It made her feel more at ease. Now that she was more inclined to put her hands on him without fear or embarrassment, she still needed to get another thing out of the way. "So, do you have anything I can use on you? I don't exactly want to give you rug burn on your dick."

"Hmm…" he said before glancing over at his nightstand. "I've got lotion over here."

_Why am I not surprised_? she asked herself as he grabbed it and tossed it to her. "Thanks, loverboy."

"Anytime, babe."

She applied it to her hands before firmly grasping him. His hips twitched beneath her, indicating that so far, it was alright. Her palms moved up and down at a slow pace, going from the top of his erection to where it met his groin. Even though his joking enthusiasm made her feel better, she hoped that she was doing this right.

He could see the lingering uncertainty on her face and gave her a reassuring smile. "The view from here is amazing, Nik." And it _was_. Lying on his back while his best friend—dressed in a bra and boyshorts—played with his dick? Life-changing. "It's turning me on."

She smirked. "I've got evidence in my hand that says you're _already_ turned on."

"True."

She continued her motions, asking, "Does this feel good, Jones? Is there anything you want me to do? I know you're an expert at playing with yourself by now."

"Rude," he said, feigning upset before conceding. "You're right, though."

"I know I am."

"Just keep doing what you're doing. Maybe twist your wrist a little bit when you go down."

"Okay," she said, turning his advice into action. She heard him let out a deep groan and, _shit_, she lived to hear it. Her strokes maintained the rhythm she established and he cursed under his breath. This was her Jonesy, alright—profane and easily aroused and _immensely_ into her. She grinned. Luckily for him, she was into him, too.

Seeing him in this state was her entertainment, her kicks for the night. She loved to hear his grunt-laced breathing and to see the satisfaction on his face.

As she grew more confident in her ability to send him into delirium, she kept one hand on his hard-on and placed the other on his abdomen, stroking his abs. (Plus, she wanted the excuse to touch his muscles.)

"_Baaaabe_," he called out.

"Yes?" she returned, a playfulness in her voice.

He opened his eyes and got a glimpse of her, how her lips curled into a seductive, knowing smile. Honestly, he wanted those lips and her tongue and her hands to work together, but he knew this was as far as she was willing to take it for now. Besides, he was content with the way she gripped his erection with so much confidence and finesse.

He closed his eyes again, enamoured by her touch. This girl was outstanding.

"I love the way you say my name," she said.

He didn't realize her name had fallen from his lips until after the fact. "Because you're the best, Nik."

"Such a Casanova," she said, echoing his pet name. "Always giving me complim—"

Angry knocking at the door interrupted them.

"_JONESY!_" a raspy voice yelled.

Jonesy muttered under his breath, "Fuck." His voice grew louder as he asked, "What the hell, Jen?"

"You took my lotion!"

"Did not!"

"You _did!_"

"We've got six other people in this house and you think _I_ did it?! Hurtful, Jen. Hurtful."

"Oh, trust me, I know you did it, Jonesy!"

"Leave me alone!" He groaned, frustrated. "I'll give it back to you later, okay?! Nikki's here and you're kinda killing my vibe!"

Jen's voice softened as she called through the door, "Oh, hey, Nikki! I didn't even realize you were over here."

"Yeah, me and this lunkhead over here decided to have a movie night," Nikki replied. When Jonesy slipped out of her bedroom last weekend and suggested "a flick at his place," this was not the scenario she'd envisioned: giving him a handjob in the middle of a movie while her best friend had unknowingly interrupted.

"Oh, okay. I'll catch up with you later then." And, before Jen left the other side of Jonesy's door, she said, "And you better give my lotion back, Jonesy!"

"I already said I will! Go away!"

"Fine!"

After he turned his annoyed glare away from the door and back onto Nikki, he noticed the way she looked at him. "What?"

"You took Jen's lotion?"

"I ran out last night, okay?"

"Last night?" she called. "Were you that horny after we made out?"

"Um, yeah," he said without shame. "Weren't you?"

Unlike him, she was slightly more abashed in regards to sexuality. "Perhaps."

He knew it.

"Ugh, you and that smug-ass grin."

"You love my smug-ass grin, babe."

"_Sure_, Garcia," she said, realizing her hand still gripped him. She moved her hand down and turned her wrist, getting him to shut the hell up and moan for her.

Though Jen's interruption had taken them out of the mood, he'd certainly gotten back into it.

"Oh, baby." His breath shuddered as his hips jerked. "A little faster."

She did as he said. "Close?"

"Yeah," he said before trailing off into deep grunts and moans. His face contorted—something akin to having to sneeze while passing a kidney stone, but also having the high to end all highs. His hips thrusted and his release followed.

While he caught his breath, she let go of him and looked down at herself. "Sexy," she deadpanned.

Once he regained his awareness, he looked at the mess he left on her stomach. "Oh shit. My bad."

"It was bound to happen eventually, right?" she asked, brushing it off. "Besides, it's better on my stomach than on my tank top."

He reached over and grabbed a tissue box off his nightstand. "You're right. Plus, it'd be awkward as fuck if you went home with nut on your shirt."

As she wiped herself down, she chuckled. "Yeah, that wouldn't go over too well. 'Hey, mom. Hey, dad. Ignore the cum on my shirt. I just gave Jonesy a handjob during a movie, that's all.'"

He laughed. "Your dad would murder me, babe—more than he probably wants to already."

"He doesn't wanna murder you, Jonesy." She grabbed another tissue and cleaned him up as well. "He's just… an overprotective father who probably didn't want me to date anybody—especially not you."

"Hey!"

"But just because he's not always fond of you doesn't mean _I'm_ not," she said, pulling up his boxers before lying on top of him. She placed her hands on his cheeks, their faces centimeters away from each other. "Because, somehow over the years, I've fallen so hard for you."

Jonesy gave her a warm look while keeping his voice tender. "The Garcia charm, baby. It works in mysterious ways."

She looked at him through half-lidded eyes before giving him a kiss. "I guess it does."

"Yeah… By the way, thanks for, y'know, giving me a hand down there. You were pretty good for your first time."

"Gee, no problem."

"Maybe I should return the favor." He slid his hands from her back to her hips.

"Maybe you should," she teased, casting a mischievous look upon him. "I don't mind."

He rolled them over, putting her on her back so he could reach her with ease. "Mmm, I'm gonna make you feel like you made me feel, babe."

"Is that so?"

His hand made its way down her boyshorts. "Oh, yeah."

She grinned like mad, the sensation of his fingertips taking over. "Carry on, Casanova."


	3. Taste

Jen and Caitlin were knocked out, but Nikki's appetite kept her wide awake.

She looked around Jen's dark bedroom. To the right of her, Jen lay sprawled out in the comfort of her own bed, mumbling about "winning the winter olympics" in her sleep. To the left, Caitlin lay sound asleep in her sleeping bag, wearing a mask over her eyes that read, "Beauty Sleep."

Nikki snorted to herself before unzipping her own sleeping bag, wanting a late-night snack so she could put herself at ease. She got up and made her way out the bedroom, quietly shutting the door, trying not to stir them awake. She crept down the steps, walking with light movements instead of careless stomps.

All she wanted to do was get a snack from the kitchen, nibble on it, and get back to Jen's room. Easy.

As she walked through the dimly lit living room, with moonlight from the backyard guiding her path, she noticed the kitchen's lights were on.

_Looks like I'm not the only one who wants a midnight snack_, she thought. Hoping it wasn't Courtney, Robbie, Diego, or their parents, she peered into the kitchen and grew relieved by whom she found. _Oh, thank God._

"Mind if I join you?" she asked her unsuspecting boyfriend, clad in his blue robe and obnoxious, bear-claw slippers. His attention was _clearly_ lost in his bowl of cereal.

Jonesy jumped before looking up, finding that it was just Nikki. "Oh, hey, Nik. Scared me for a sec."

"My bad. Just thought you'd like some company."

A goofy grin tugged at his lips. "Always. So, what are you doing up?"

She reached for a cabinet above her head, looking for cereal herself. "I'm hungry as hell. My stomach won't let me sleep without doing an interpretation of a whale call."

He laughed. "I know that feeling. I couldn't go to bed without my Lucky Charms."

"I'm more of a Cinnamon Toast Crunch girl." Standing on her tippy-toes, she reached to grab the aforementioned cereal to no avail.

Watching her struggle to reach the box was cute. She was the most independent girl he knew… until she needed something from a shelf. "Need help?"

She sighed. "Ugh, yes."

He set his now-empty bowl on the counter before grabbing the cereal box with ease. "Here you go, shorty."

Flushed with embarrassment, she took it from him. "Thanks… Now can you hand me a bowl?"

"Anything for you, shorty," he said, reaching into a different cabinet and getting her the bowl.

"Quit calling me _shorty_, smartass," she said as she grabbed milk from the fridge.

"No-can-do, babe—mainly because you just called me smart."

"You fail to realize that I also called you an ass."

"Nah, I just ignored it," he replied with a shitty grin.

She rolled her eyes and ignored _him_. Once she fixed her bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch, she sunk her teeth into it. "Mmm," she uttered with content as she chewed.

"You good now?"

She gave him a thumbs-up.

"Awesome. So, how's the sleepover with Jen and Cait going?"

In between chews, she said, "Well, they're knocked the fuck out, so we're done for the night, but we had a lot of fun earlier."

"That's good. Been dancing to any DawgToy tonight?" he teased.

She snorted. "That's classified information, Garcia."

"I'll take that as a _yes_."

"Not spilling," she said, shutting him down. "But I _can_ tell you that Caitlin had all of us playing truth or dare earlier."

"Ooh, did you get asked to do something wild?" he asked, eyeing her with curiosity.

"No… but I got asked to _reveal_ something wild."

"Like what?"

"Blondie asked me where all my hickeys had come from a couple weeks back."

Jonesy smirked, his mind reveling in the memories of their wild makeout session at the Khaki Barn. "You tell her the truth?"

"I had no reason to lie, so yeah." She even smirked herself. "The look on their faces was priceless."

He waggled his eyebrows. "Tell 'em there's more where that came from."

"I'm not. Trust me, there's certain things that should just remain between us," she reminded. "We know what we do."

He considered her point. Maybe it was best to remain low-key. "That's true."

"So, how about your night? Were you up to no good?"

"Nah. I just hung out with Jude and we played Uncharted for a few hours. Why?"

"Just curious. A girl can't ask what her boyfriend's been up to?"

"You can ask me anything you want, baby."

"Well, since you said that… Did you get fired again yesterday?"

He froze. "...That's classified information."

"_Woooooow_. What is this—your hundredth time getting fired?"

"Actually, my number is lower than that."

She sighed. "Jonesy, I thought we agreed you'd try to keep a job."

"I will, Nik! Next time, I swear!"

"That's what you said about the last one." Before he could reply, she kept her tone even, aiming to hide her frustration. "Just take your time to find a job you like—one that you haven't already gotten fired from—and, once you get it, _try_ to be mature and keep it, okay?"

He gave her an apologetic look. "Okay."

She put both of their bowls in the sink before caressing his cheek. "I'm only bringing it up to you because I care, Jones. I want to see you succeed in doing that… for once."

"Hey!"

She raised an eyebrow.

He calmed down. "You're right."

"Uh-huh," she said. "So, do we have a deal? You'll try to hold down a job for longer than a _week_ at least?"

He grabbed her hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb. "Deal."

"Good."

After a quiet moment spent holding her hand, he asked, "Do you wanna come back to my room for a bit, babe? I'm not really tired; plus, I don't mind some company." He winked at her.

"Seeing that I'm not exactly tired either, I'll stay with you for a while."

"Sweet!" he said as he led her out of the kitchen.

Before she knew it, they were up the steps and scanning the upstairs hallway, making sure no one would catch them going into his bedroom this late at night.

He locked his door and turned on the light while she made herself comfortable on his bed, adjusting the pillows to her liking and reclining.

He smiled at the lovely girl on his bed before cozying beside her and cuddling with her.

After a few moments of enjoying each other's company, he asked, "Nikki?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about the job thing."

"Don't worry about it, Jonesy. We already talked it over earlier."

"Yeah, but I didn't mean to piss you off and get on your bad side."

"You didn't piss me off. I just got a little frustrated." She sighed. "I just see us having a future together, but I just don't want that future to have you going from job to job like you do now."

He paused. "So, you still see us having a future together, eh?"

She blushed. "Of course. We've discussed it before, haven't we?"

"Well, yeah, I know we've talked about it and all,"—he looked away—"but I didn't know if you still felt the same way about it."

She ran her fingers through his blue-black hair as she reassured him. "Jonesy, nothing's changed. I still see myself with you in the long-run."

He liked that she said _long-run_ instead of _forever_. He'd gotten over his fear of commitment when they renewed their relationship, but something about _forever_ seemed so vast and uncertain. After losing her once, he just wanted to love her day-by-day, in hopes that they'd remain together as long as possible. "I do, too. I wanna wife you up someday."

"And I'll let you."

"Good," he said, a content smile taking over his lips.

"Okay, this is really off-topic, but I just remembered something I think you'd like to hear."

"What?"

Nikki smirked. "Jen asked me an _interesting_ question during truth or dare earlier."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah." Her tone filled with mischief. "She asked if I knew what you did with her lotion a few weeks ago."

"Did you really tell her?"

"About the handjob situation? Nope. But I _did_ say you used it so you could play with yourself."

His mind pictured his stepsister's mortification. He grew too amused. "I bet she trashed that shit ASAP."

She snorted. "Worse—she threw it straight out the window."

"Oh shit," he said, laughing like crazy.

"I felt bad for having to break it to her, but it _was_ kind of funny."

"You're better than I am. I would've been gloating like shit." To her amusement, he laughed harder, exclaiming "Whew!" after his fits subsided. "That was a highlight of _my_night."

"And you weren't even there for it."

"Well, you're such a great storyteller that I felt like I was there, babe."

"Aw, thanks for bullshitting me, Jones. I appreciate it."

"No prob, Nik. Anytime."

She rolled her eyes and gently pushed him away, only to have him push her back. They ended up playfully shoving and teasing one another, but, soon enough, Nikki stole a kiss from him. The playfulness of the previous moment was quickly replaced with fondness.

When they parted, his gaze flickered over her, noting the beautiful bareness of her face without makeup, the love in her hazy, brown eyes, the allure of her soft, baby-pink lips. His own lips were far too eager to engage in another kiss with her.

He climbed on top of her, seducing her with long, open-mouthed kisses, hot and fervent. Full of love and desire and _want_. He sucked on her bottom lip before focusing on her mouth as a whole, giving her messy kisses and sliding his tongue between her lips.

While he held her waist, her hands rubbed his back overtop his fluffy, blue robe. Nikki moaned into his kiss, enamoured by the assertive way he kissed her. His kiss tasted like the cereal he'd consumed earlier when he needed to satiate his late-night hunger. Now, however, a different kind of hunger drove him. She could tell that, in this moment, he was hungry for _her_.

With every deep breath Jonesy took during their romp, he caught the familiar aroma of lavender. He didn't know what lavender even _was_ (let alone _smelled like_) until he began dating her. It was the nameless scent that followed her everywhere. Whenever he asked, she would tease him and tell him to "figure it out"—at least she would until he caught her putting it on her skin. The scent of her soothed him and drove him wild in the same breath.

After they parted, he didn't realize he'd been smiling until she called him out.

"What are you grinning about, Casanova?"

"What are _you_ grinning about?"

"You taste like Lucky Charms."

"You smell like lavender."

She blushed. "You remembered?"

"Of course I did. I wanna always know what makes you smell so sexy."

The pink flush of her cheeks deepened. His memory of the little details was sharper than what she gave him credit for. "Oh, Jonesy."

He loved to surprise her and make her cheeks turn rosy. It was a good look on her. "By the way, you taste like Cinnamon Toast, so we're even."

She chuckled, keeping her voice soft. "Good."

His lips met hers again with great bliss, so eager to continue revelling in her taste and scent. This was another level.

The longer they kissed and tasted one another—lips kissing jawlines and shoulders, tongues exploring the warmth of the other's mouth and giving languid licks along the other's neck—the more Jonesy wanted to put his mouth on the rest of her body.

He lifted her shirt so that he could easily access her chest, running his tongue over her nipples, licking slowly.

As soon as he started, she clutched her hands around his head, encouraging him to stay where he was.

When his lips wrapped around one nipple, gently sucking it as his fingers stimulated the other, she whimpered and slightly lifted her back off the bed, her upper body rising to meet him.

He moaned while taking the swell of her breast in his mouth; her coos of passion only enticed him to swirl his tongue around and around the peak, a new technique he wanted to try on her.

By the time he had stopped, more of her skin had turned the rosy pink that he liked to see on her, but he couldn't help noticing the look of frustration on her face.

"I think I'm wet beyond belief," she commented, unable to ignore the familiar heat between her thighs. "But that's what you wanted, isn't it?"

He looked self-assured. "Yeah, baby. Gotta get you all hot and bothered if you're gonna be my midnight snack."

The implication of his words dawned on her. "You… you want to go down on me?"

His smugness became caution. "Of course I do, Nik… but only if it's okay with you."

Despite the plethora of worries running through her mind, she said, "No, it's fine. I've just never had anyone want to do that to me before."

He gave her a consoling smile. "Well, it's good to be the first."

Realizing her shirt still remained above her breasts, he licked between them before kissing all over her stomach.

As his lips inched closer to the waist of her sweatpants, she interjected, "Wait."

He stopped and sat upright. "I did something stupid, didn't I?"

"No," she said, quickly reassuring him. "I'm just nervous, Jones."

Nikki Wong admitting that she was _nervous_? A rarity. "Why? What's wrong?"

"It's one thing for you to like how I smell and taste up here,"—she motioned towards her upper body—"but what if you don't like how I taste or smell down there? What if I don't taste the way I should? What if I'm not—"

"Nikki, don't stress about that shit. That's not what I think about when I think of eating you out. I just wanna taste you, baby. It doesn't matter what you taste like."

She sobered up. "Really?"

"_Really_. I mean, it kind of matters—I'm not gonna lie—but you don't give me any reason to think you wouldn't be as good down there as you are up here," he said, leaning over and giving her kisses on her neck and shoulders for emphasis.

When he stopped kissing her upper body, she pulled him towards her and pressed her lips against his. His honesty soothed her worries, making her wonder why she'd worked herself up in the first place. She wasn't the type of girl to disclose her discomforts, nor the type to reveal her insecurities. Luckily for her, he made her feel at ease. "You're definitely worth keeping around," she joked when the kiss ended.

"Yeah, you're not too bad yourself," he joked in return. "So, are we good now?"

"We're more than good, Garcia." Her fingers played with his blue-black hair. "We're pretty damn great."

He laughed. "You sound like the tiger on the Frosted Flakes commercials."

She snorted. "Shut up and eat me out already."

"Feisty," he said while moving his hands to her waist and pulling her sweatpants down, coaxing her to lift her hips.

"You love that about me."

"I do, baby." He tossed her sweatpants aside and leaned forward, trailing kisses along her stomach.

She looked down at the boy pressing his lips on her abdomen, filling her with feelings both foreign yet sensational. As his lips went lower, she found herself excited for what would inevitably happen.

She took deep breaths and kept herself calm as he removed her panties, tugging them down her legs and throwing them onto the carpet.

His eyes burned against her skin as he inspected what her underwear had previously hidden. He looked into her eyes before purring and making himself at home between her legs.

She gasped when he began kissing her inner thighs, moving his lips along each of them, getting close to the apex of her thighs. His lips had never gone this far before.

He kept teasing her with kisses along her inner legs, enjoying the new areas he was allowed to kiss. Then he placed his mouth on her most intimate region.

She drew in a sharp breath before exhaling a small moan. His tongue began working her and she whimpered, excited to have him do what he was doing to her.

When she listened for something other than the smacking noises of his mouth or her own pleasured sighs, she heard him ask, "Feel good?"

Her reply was a breathy _yes_.

She melted into his pillows and mattress, losing awareness of her surroundings as she shut her starry eyes. Removing sight from this moment only heightened the experience, as it allowed her to focus on how good she felt with him between her legs. She felt weightless.

His hands rubbed her outer thighs as he ran his tongue over her with finesse. He kept a slow tempo, taking time to explore her and properly judge her reactions before an idea occurred to him. He moved one hand away from her thigh, using it in addition to his mouth and causing her to emit a drawn-out moan.

"Like that, baby?" he asked between licks and strokes.

"I do," she said before shuddering, in the midst of a trip to paradise. "Don't stop."

Without another word, he continued his mouth-hand technique, satisfied that she loved how he turned her on.

She kept her eyes shut, so swept up in this moment, this bliss. For him to never have been between her legs until tonight, he knew how to send her on a high. (Maybe he _was_ an expert at reading her body language after all.)

A familiar sensation crept upon her, pulsing through her lower body. Somewhere between the haze of Jonesy holding her trembling legs and her senses being wonderfully overwhelmed, she came with an utterance of his name.

"_Mmm_," she moaned as the last waves of pleasure surged through her body.

It took her a moment to register that he'd left her legs, instead looking on the floor for something. When he surfaced, he stood up and handed Nikki her underwear.

"I think this belongs to you," he said with a soft smile.

"Thanks," she replied, scrambling to put them back on.

He got back into bed and put his arms around her, pulling her into an embrace. "By the way, you taste like yourself."

"What?"

"You taste like how I thought you would, babe. Maybe even better."

"I'm flattered." Her earlier fears now became nonexistent. "And since we're dishing out compliments, you've got a talented mouth."

"So I take it you liked it?"

"I loved it," she said, climbing on top of him and pressing soft kisses along his jawline. She then confessed, "I love how great you make me feel, Jonesy."

"You do?" he asked, wanting to hear her admit it again. This was among the best things he'd heard tonight (besides her whimpering his name and affirming that they could have a future together).

She nodded. "I feel like I'm at home with you."

He abandoned any of his cocky responses, telling her, "I'm always at home when you're around me, baby."

Before he knew it, their lips made contact again and his arms wrapped around her, rubbing up and down her back as they exchanged tender kisses.

Despite the brisk, fall weather outside Jonesy's bedroom window, Nikki's lips were as warm as the springtime. She slipped a hand inside his robe, gently touching his chest as they made out on his bed, calm and comfortable in each other's presence.

When she parted from him, she let out a gentle laugh.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You taste like a vagina."

He chuckled. "Gee, I wonder _why_."

"Yeah, me too." She gave him a knowing look and one last kiss on the cheek before deciding, "I should probably go now."

"Aww, but we were having so much fun, babe," he said, disappointment pervading his voice.

"I know, but I've been gone from Jen's room for a while now. Until next time, loverboy."

She got off his bed and made her way to the bedroom door until he called out, "Nik, I think you're forgetting something."

"What?" she asked as she turned around, only to find him holding her sweatpants. It didn't dawn on her until now that she almost walked out in her shirt and underwear. "Oh, right." Her cheeks flushed. (At this point, her face might as well have been hot pink.)

They met each other halfway so he could give the pants back to her, but, once she put them back on, they locked eyes again.

"Thanks, Jonesy. I really appreciate you for tonight… and for not letting me walk out of here half-naked."

He gave her a lopsided grin. "No problem. You know _I_ don't have a problem with seeing your ass, but I think everyone else in the house would have issues."

"You're right about that shit." She broke their gaze and glanced at the clock on his nightstand. "Okay, I should definitely go now. It's 3:13."

"Damn, it's late," he said, his brow furrowing when he learned the time. His expression relaxed as he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek before she left. "Night, babe. Love you."

"Love you too, loverboy."

When she crept out of his room, crossing the hallway and sneaking back into Jen's, she returned to her sleeping bag unnoticed. Her friends were still fast asleep. Nikki figured she should do the same. While Caitlin might have fallen asleep to DawgToy's music and Jen fell asleep with hopes of winning Olympic gold, Nikki couldn't help reflecting on her warm night with Jonesy before succumbing to sleepiness.


	4. Teach

Nikki rolled her hips against Jonesy's as she gave his lips endless kisses. She couldn't resist the way her body felt with him. He stimulated her beyond belief. The goosebumps forming on her skin and the wet heat between her thighs made her arousal evident.

Not only did she love the way her body went haywire whenever intimate with him, but she also loved knowing he felt the same way about her. She knew from how blood rushed to his groin and from the way he'd groan her name.

She moved to his side, placing her lips along his neck and her hand in his lap. She rubbed against him, making him groan before toying with the waistband of his boxers. Moments later, his excitement got the better of him and he grabbed her hand, guiding it into his boxers.

She smirked as she ran her fingers over him, her lips traveling to his ear in the process. She licked along it.

Between her tongue on his ear and her hand in his underwear, he purred, "This is so hot."

The chill of the January air couldn't touch them, not when they huddled for warmth like this.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself," she whispered in his ear, a breathy laugh soon following.

She wrapped her fingers around the length of him, stroking up and down.

Ever since attempting it in his bedroom a few months ago, when they paid more attention to each other's bodies than the movie on his television, Nikki showed prowess at getting him off manually. She grew accustomed to the motions and paces he preferred. She loved to make him moan and thrust his hips due to her grip. She loved listening to him get excited and watching him lose himself because of her touch. She loved when he caught his breath after coming and gazed at her with tunnel vision, seeing nothing but her. She especially loved when he rewarded her with kisses on the lips. He kissed both sets _very_ well.

She continued to use a slow pace on him while gently sucking the skin on the crook of his neck.

His head rolled back. "_Nikki_."

"Hmm?" she answered with a smirk on her face.

"_Mmm_…" he groaned absentmindedly. "Just suck my dick already, babe."

Nikki froze.

Jonesy did, too.

"Wait, what?" she asked. She knew what she heard, but she needed confirmation.

"Nothing, babe!" he squeaked. "Nothing. Just… keep doing what you're doing."

She retreated from him. "I'm pretty sure you just said for me to give you head."

"I didn't say that _exactly_."

"So then what _do_ you want?"

"I…"

"Just be honest with me, Jones."

"Okay, okay. I want you to give me head." He ran his hand through his hair. "I've just been thinking about it for-fucking-ever. I know what your lips feel like _on_ me, but I wanna know what they feel like _around_ me. I wanna feel you so bad, Nik."

She straddled him and threw her arms over his shoulders. "Mmm, Garcia, you're really making me want to do some freak shit to you."

He offered a sly smirk. "Oh, really? Go right ahead, baby."

She pressed her lips against his, forcing the kiss to become deeper when she slipped her tongue inside his mouth. She had him groaning and grabbing her waist. She reveled in the moment. After all, she derived pleasure from turning him on, too. She loved the ebb and flow of teasing him and then giving him what he wanted.

Better than that, she loved to hear him express his desire.

She parted from his lips, pressing kisses along his shoulder before moving to his pecs. She soon climbed off him, getting onto her knees (and mentally preparing herself for the carpet burn his car would give her).

Though she'd never attempted something like this before, she feigned confidence, giving him a sultry look as she pulled his boxers down his legs. He watched her in awe.

She gripped him, unsure of where to begin. She never received a crash course on giving head before. Caitlin's magazines never mentioned anything beyond making out (mainly because her mother didn't _want_ her reading the magazines with tips beyond making out). Nevertheless, Nikki began by running her tongue along him, making him hum.

She knew for a while he'd want this. After all, his metaphorical ego always needed oral attention, so she figured his physical one would need it, too. Growing up, she never envisioned herself getting on her knees for a guy. If anything, she sought to bring them to theirs. However, as she eased into sexuality with him, she opened her mind to horizons previously out of bounds.

Plus, it helped that he had a selfless tongue. He went down on her first, no questions asked. He helped her feel more secure with her lower body, extinguishing any insecurities about how she'd taste by diving head-first into her. He lapped her up, not stopping until he got every drop. He salivated over her and appreciated her like a delicacy.

She couldn't help at least _attempting_ the same for him.

Thus, she stared at him with a blaze in her eyes. Without breaking eye contact, she ran her tongue from his base to his tip. What she lacked in experience, she made up in devotion.

She watched him lose his mind, something that tickled her since she hadn't taken him between her lips yet.

She fixed her lips to draw him in, closing her eyes and becoming hyper-aware of her teeth. Injuring him would surely spoil the mood. Mindful of this, she accommodated him with her lips and tongue and hands. She worked him with a slow rhythm, as moving faster would tire her jaw, tongue, and neck.

"Baby," he moaned, running his fingers through her purple mane.

As he grunted and The Strokes played from his car stereo, she didn't hate this. She didn't find anything life-affirming in giving him head, but she didn't hold anything against it either. He didn't taste or smell unpleasant, nor did he pressure her into it. Perhaps she would develop a liking for it.

His hands shifted from her scalp to the sides of her head, pushing her into working him faster.

Perhaps she spoke too soon.

Her eyes widened. The motions made him creep too far back in her mouth with too much vigor. Nausea overwhelmed her.

She gagged, then swatted at his hands and broke away from him.

"Jonesy, what the fuck?!"

"What?! What'd I do?!"

"'What'd I _do_'?!" she parroted. "You tried to make me deepthroat you, stupid! I'm not a fucking pornstar!"

"Nikki, calm down! I just got really into it."

"Don't tell me to calm down. You're not the one damn near suffocated by a big dick's big dick."

"Well, when you put it like that…"

"If I actually threw up on you, you'd be singing a _way_ different tune right now."

He winced. "Oh, God."

"_Yeah_. Fucking hell, _tell me_ next time what you want instead of forcing me to do it. I'm not here for that shit. You may have experience with other girls, but _I_ don't have experience with sucking dick."

She crossed her arms and looked away with irritation all over her face. Her lips had contorted into a pout, her brows migrated closer to her eyes, and her forehead wrinkled from her brows' relocation.

"I've never really done much with girls before," he confessed in a tiny voice, barely above a whisper.

Her demeanor softened. She watched him with intent. "What?"

He couldn't make eye contact. He frowned. "I've never slept with anyone. Hell, I've never been this _close_ to anyone."

Scoffing, she said, "But you always put up such a macho-ass front. Always acting like you're such a player. Always priding yourself on the things you've done with girls. C'mon, Jones, I know you've fucked around before me."

"Yeah, I may have gotten a handjob here or there, but it's never gone beyond that. You're the first girl to ever go down on me. Hell, you're the first girl I've gone down _on_." He paused, gathering his thoughts. "I've never gone all the way with a girl before. I always wanted to, but never got the chance." In a hushed voice, he confessed, "The Jonesmeister is still a virgin."

"Oh, wow."

"Yeah. So, I'm sorry if I got carried away when you were giving me head. I've never felt anything like that before."

She crossed her arms. "Well, you could've told me what to do instead of pushing down on me, dumbass. I'm your girlfriend, not a sex doll."

"Noted." His lips quirked into a tiny smile. "So… you're still my girlfriend, huh?"

With an eye roll, she affirmed, "Of _course_, Casanova. I'm not bailing on you after one disagreement." She tried to prevent herself from grinning, to no avail. "Besides, we've been fighting our whole lives. Nothing new."

"We _are_ pretty good at arguing, huh?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Know what else we're good at?"

"What?"

"Making up."

She chuckled. "Well then—how should we make up this time?"

He gave her a sheepish look. "By finishing what we started?"

"I don't know, Jones," she said, staring in the distance with her arms crossed. She deadpanned, "I mean, I _would_ continue, but I don't know _what_ you'd do next."

"You're not gonna make it easy for me, are you?"

"Nope." She smirked. "Besides, the best things in life never are."

This time, he rolled his eyes. "You frustrate the hell outta me, I swear, but I love you, babe. I just wanna wife you up and love you down, if you know what I mean."

"It's always clear what you mean. But the good news is that you impressed me."

Before he could say anything, she pressed a kiss against his lips, leaving a loopy, lovestruck look on his face when they parted. She laughed, then proceeded to kiss his neck. Then her kisses trailed down his chest.

Before she knew it, she sat on her knees again, teasing him with her tongue. After he pled for her to take it further, she took him in her mouth, reveling in how he begged for her. She appreciated that he kept his hands in the right places and didn't coax her into gag-worthy motion this time. Minutes later, when he finished, she pulled up his boxers and sat in his lap again, kissing him and listening to him moan into her mouth.

When they parted, he tucked a loose lock of her behind her ear the way she liked it. She couldn't refrain from contrasting the gentleness of this moment with the wild lust of her sucking the soul out of him.

"Love you, baby."

"Love you too, Jonesy."

She noted the way his eyes momentarily lit up before averting from her gaze. "What?"

"I was gonna say something, but it's gonna sound so corny."

"Say it anyways. I wanna hear."

His brown cheeks tinged with pink. "Well, I was gonna say that, y'know, whenever you're ready… I want you to be my first."

A warmth spread across her face. She averted her eyes, finding the black interior of his car more fascinating than his face. Her inability to look at him made her feel like a bumbling, blushing tween in close proximity to her crush. Though she chided herself for buzzing like a preteen, she reminded herself that they hadn't exited adolescence yet. After all, she would only be eighteen in February—_next month_—and her boyfriend wouldn't see that age until May. They had a right to feel a rush when virginities were at stake.

"It does sound corny to admit it, but… I want you to be mine, too," she replied. Finally, she regained the confidence to look him in the eye. "Just… not tonight. I know losing your virginity is 'supposed' to be uncomfortable for girls, but the last thing I need is to lose it in here." She could hardly bear the base of the seat belt digging into her knee, let alone imagine it bruising her back.

"Yeah, you're right. Can't have my way with you in the backseat. I gotta get you on a bed for the full effect."

She lifted an eyebrow. "And what does 'having your way with me' entail, Garcia?"

"Y'know, licking and fucking 'til you can't walk straight."

"Sounds delightful, _you know_, if you rise to the occasion."

"Rise? Oh, baby, I'm gonna _soar_. Like a fucking eagle. I'm gonna _caw-caw_ all up in that coochie."

She fell into the kind of laughter that made her snort uncontrollably. She didn't often laugh like this, but, when she did, he caused it. "You're such a clown!"

"But you're dating me, so what does that make you?"

"A clown's girlfriend. A clown who better use a _caw_-condom when he sleeps with me."

"Hey, I'm not trying to get nobody pregnant. I love you, but I don't love child support."

She plucked his nose. "Especially when you don't have child-support money."

"Exactly. See, babe, you get where I'm coming from. This is why we're together. 'Cause we _vibe_."

She snorted. "Uh huh. So, since we're talking all about sex and not getting pregnant, I guess this is my sign to get on birth control."

"Yep. 'Cause when we finally start doing it, I don't think we're ever gonna stop."

Her face burned at his remark. He wasn't wrong, though. Her body ached for him whenever they made out, whenever he went down, and whenever his fingers swam around. She knew that once their bodies collided, she'd burn up on impact. The very thought of this hilarious, frustrating, handsome, self-centered, charming boy between her legs set her alight.

_Fuck_, if this car became a bedroom, she would part like the Red Sea and let him keep her open for _hours_. Now that she let her mind run rampant, the list of things she'd do with him grew endless. It didn't help that she currently straddled him half-naked either.

"You good, babe?"

"Huh?" she asked, falling from her carnal fantasy.

"You zoned out there for a moment," he replied with a knowing smirk.

"Oh, really?" she asked as her cheeks continued to simmer. "My bad. Just thinking about, um, logistics."

He raised an eyebrow. "Logistics, eh? Like how our first time's gonna go?"

_And the time after that… and the time after that… and the time after __that_.

"Yeah, something like that," she said before pulling him into a heated kiss.

Much like earlier, her hips rolled against his. Amorous sounds escaped their lips before they parted.

He sported the goofy, lovestruck look that always crept onto his face during a good makeout.

"Well, since we're obviously not gonna do it tonight," he started with his tone dipping into mischief, "wanna practice a bit?"

He eyed her with a playful stare, and she smiled. "I'd love to."

They resumed making out with waistlines unabashedly moving. His fingers kneaded her behind, further arousing her.

"_Ooh_," she cooed as she parted from him. "So, there's a lot of things you haven't done before, right?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"I take it you've never eaten a girl in a car before."

He smirked. "Nope, but you can _always_ be the first."

"I like the sound of that," she replied before he grabbed her, sat her down against the leather seats, and knelt before her.

"Bon appetít, baby."


	5. Roam

_parents just went out of town_, Nikki texted. _decided to go camping or something._

_So ur home alone the whole weekend?_ Jonesy asked.

_yep. and i'm in desperate need of company._

_Say no more baby, I'm coming over. Should I bring a overnite bag?_

_yeah. yeah you should._

_I can't believe were finally gonna fuck omg_, he typed, punctuating his sentence with emojis that represented splashes of water. Before he could respond, he sent another message. _Its gonna be fire baby_

Just to tease him, she wrote, _who said anything about fucking?_

_:(_

_we have all the emojis in the world, and yet you /still/ use :(_

_Bc nothing can replace the emotion of :( babe_, he replied. _So were really not gonna do it? :(_

_i'm just joking around, dummy. ofc we're gonna fuck. i'm ready. now come rearrange my guts lol_

_I'm omw!_

* * *

Nikki regarded virginity as fake, something she knew to be true. She used tampons and got fingered on a regular, whether by herself or by her boyfriend. Society's fibs couldn't fool her. For a girl's so-called "virginity" to be taken by a very specific appendage, and for everything else shoved up there to leave it intact, neither of those things made sense to her.

That being said, she still wanted tonight to go well. After all, both of their pleasures were at stake. Fingering and eating out brought her satisfaction. Handjobs and blowjobs gave him satisfaction. If sex—actual, penatrative _sex_—didn't involve pleasure for both parties, there would _seriously_ be a problem. (Of course, she didn't expect to come the first time around. It didn't seem practical.)

Now that sex would finally enter the picture, though, she hoped none of their previous activities would get swept aside for it, now that they would be having the "real thing."

After all, she loved curling against his touch and writhing against his tongue. She came alive when he loved all over her. She also grew accustomed to stroking him so slowly he could hardly stand it, then—just when he couldn't take anymore teasing—working him faster and faster until he spilled over. She liked tantalizing him with her tongue and testing how far her mouth could take him. These acts made her feel good, scandalous, and desired, too.

She hoped he wouldn't forgo them for sex. (Then again, with _his_ libido, all their activities might remain on the table.)

Upon hearing the doorbell chime, she checked her current state.

Breath? Fresh. (Soon to be panting.)

Outfit? Easy access. (Soon to be gone.)

Hair? Smooth. (Soon to be disheveled.)

Makeup? Minimal. (Soon to be smudged.)

Abdomen? Infested with butterflies. (No matter how many times she'd rationalized sex, her humanity got the better of her. After all, she'd be partaking in a new experience tonight.)

As she left her bedroom and walked down the steps, the doorbell chimed again.

"Coming!" she yelled while approaching.

"Aww, without me?" he asked before letting out his obnoxious laugh, muffled by the front door.

Once she undid the locks and opened it—with brisk, spring air hitting her—she said, "Don't make me send you home."

"C'mon, baby, I'll behave," he pleaded with his overnight bag slung over his shoulder.

"Good boy."

"Woof. And speaking of _woof_: _Damn_, you're fine," he said as he scanned her up and down.

Though she wore a t-shirt and some boy shorts, she knew he envisioned the skin beneath.

"So, are you gonna keep ogling me, or are you coming in? It's chilly out here," she said.

"Oh, right," he replied, opting to walk inside the small foyer.

She closed the door behind him, locking it once more.

"So, you wearing a bra or nah?" he playfully asked, noting how her nipples poked through her oversized tee.

She rolled her eyes, then smirked as she grabbed her shirt's hem, lifting it up and flashing him, giving him a glimpse of her recent bellybutton piercing in the process. "What do you think?"

His jaw dropped, even as she returned her baggy shirt to its normal position. "I think you're the best girlfriend ever."

She walked up a few steps, then turned around to face him. "_I_ think you should follow me to my room, or I'll start without you."

"Fuck," he mumbled before chasing her up.

Upon entering her bedroom, she strolled towards her bed and sat down, watching him close the door and set his small duffle bag on the ground. He unzipped his hoodie and tossed it onto his bag. Afterwards, he kicked off his tennis shoes, pushing them next to his belongings.

She met his eyes. "So."

"So," he replied, walking towards her.

He sat beside her and pulled her into a fervent kiss, slipping his tongue between her lips. Both of them made soft, amorous sounds. She breathed him deeply, recognizing his subtle, smoky cologne. _Shit_, he became a thousand times more attractive whenever he smelled that nice. He hoped he felt the same about the lavender perfume she wore.

Once she stopped musing on their scents, he parted.

"Okay, we should probably get a little more _comfortable_, if you know what I mean," he explained.

"It couldn't be any more clear what you mean."

She stood up and removed her shirt, tossing it onto the carpet. Her boy shorts went next. Then her socks.

Luckily, instead of standing around and staring at her like before, he removed his clothes, too. Upon undressing, they both gaped at each other, running their eyes over each other's flesh before returning to each other's faces.

Moments later, they romped and roamed and teased and touched each other on the bed.

He nestled his head into her neck, kissing the intersection between the start of her jawline and her neck, causing her to moan.

"_Mmm_, I'm impressed," she confessed.

He chuckled, warm breath caressing her skin. "How so?"

"Foreplay. I half-expected you to just stick it in by now."

He raised up to look at her. "I mean, do you _want_ me to? 'Cause I can totally arrange that."

She playfully rolled her eyes. "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't wanna rush anything."

"Perfect, 'cause I don't mind us taking our time and shit. Besides, making out naked is actually hella fun. We should do this more often."

"Agreed."

She placed her hand on the back of his head, pushing him towards her face so they could keep kissing.

One of his hands absentmindedly ran over her thighs while the other stroked the side of her abdomen. She splayed her hands onto his back.

A few more minutes of soft moaning and mild breathing passed before he parted from her again.

"Should I turn on some music, or do you like it quiet?" he asked.

"Quiet. Only thing I wanna hear is us."

"Oh, that's hot."

She giggled.

"Mmm, lemme hear you sing for me, baby," he flirted before moving his mouth to one of her nipples, making her feel divine.

She clutched her head and instinctively rose her chest to better accommodate him.

"_Ooh_." Fuck, more than just her stomach fluttered with him. She buzzed with excitement and the need for stimulation. "Touch me."

After his licking and sucking subsided, he said, "I can do something even better."

With his signature smirk, he sank in between her legs, pressing his tongue against her.

"_Fuck_," she said in a breathy manner.

His grip on her thighs set her alight. She burned and fluttered. _Oh_, she fucking adored him. Oh, _damn_, his mouth amazed her. To her delight, other acts wouldn't leave the table after all.

If sexual energy and rampant teenage hormones became tangible objects, the room would be overrun by both of those things.

Upon remembering that her parents weren't home, she encouraged herself to get louder if she pleased. She didn't want to subdue herself if she didn't have to.

His consistency and passion pushed her over the edge. After a few minutes of a sensation _climbing_ and _climbing_ and _climbing_, she trembled beneath him.

As she recovered from coming, he vacated from the bed, grabbing his jeans from the floor and retrieving something from the back pocket.

She sat upright. She watched him climb back onto the bed with a wrapper in hand.

"Okay, I _really_ wanna do it with you now," he said, sitting on his calves. "I can't take this shit anymore."

She scooted towards him, taking the packet out of his hands and opening it, making sure not to tear too close to the condom itself.

She chuckled.

"What?" he asked.

She recognized the packet as one of those free condoms the school nurse always handed out, something that got handed out more frequently after someone in their grade got pregnant. "Gotta love Nurse Hapley," she deadpanned.

"Yeah, she's a real one."

She unraveled the condom and leaned over, helping him put it on. He moaned at her touch. She grinned, then looked into his eyes.

"You know you're my best friend, right?" he asked when he had her undivided attention.

A warmth spread across her chest. She nodded. "You're mine, too."

He smiled. "Okay, cool. I just don't want you thinking I'm tryna pull a fast one on you, y'know?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't wanna make it seem like I'm just using you to get laid."

"Well, it doesn't feel like that at all." She averted her eyes and flushed. "But it _is_ nice to know you even think about my feelings like that."

"Oh, I think about you a lot. And not just naked either," he said, earning a laugh from her. "Like, I think about how your day's going and if you're okay and shit like that."

"I think about you too, Jones."

However, lately, she'd been thinking of them fully naked, with her riding on top of him, him grinding top of her, and her being on all fours in front of him. Both of them taking each other in every possible way consumed her.

She could be as bad as him when it wanted to be. Or maybe she wanted Jonesy badly. Either way, her mind came alive with provocative thoughts of him.

"And, now, I'm thinking about how much I want you," she admitted.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked in a soft, soothing voice. "Because the Jonesmeister can put it _down_."

"How do you know?" she replied in a similar tone. She stroked his cheek. Her gaze flickered between his eyes and his upturned lips. "You've never had sex before."

"You're right, baby." He leaned into her. "Only one way to find out."

The two of them exchanged messy, feverish kisses. They approached the point of no return. She couldn't unfuck him after this, but it didn't concern her. Not anymore.

Upon parting, he urged, "You should get on top of me."

"Any particular reason?"

"I heard it's better if the girl's on top the first time." He made eyes at her. "Plus, I wanna see your pretty ass riding me."

"So charming," she deadpanned.

"I know," he said while falling onto his back, watching her climb on top of him afterwards.

She rolled her eyes, then remembered she actually needed to _do_ something with the condom-adorned appendage protruding from him. She gave it a once-over, gently grabbed it, and took a deep breath as she took him inside.

She knew he enjoyed the first few moments. With his eyes shut tight, he probably regarded her as surreal. After all, heaven only knew how much he used his right hand as a substitute for her. He opened his mouth, groaning with satisfaction.

Conversely, despite the foreplay, she felt uneasy. She'd never experienced anything like this before, and it showed on her face.

When he opened his eyes, he caught her wincing.

His eyebrows knit with concern. "You okay?"

She tried to compose herself. "I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me, babe. I'm hurting you, aren't I?" His hand ghosted against her arm. "I don't wanna hurt you."

"Okay, fine, I'm in pain." As his face contorted into concern, she added, "But it's dull. It'll probably go away if we just stay still for a few."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I just need to get used to you, that's all," she said, offering him a tiny grin.

He smirked. "I guess that's the downside of being kinda big, huh?"

"Makes the first time a little more challenging, that's for sure."

"But what about every time after that?" He winked.

She paused to think about it. "A joyride."

He boasted, "_That's_ more like it," before she leaned over, silencing him with a deep kiss. He placed one hand on the small of her back and the other on the flesh of her rear, rubbing her behind up and down while she frenched him.

Her hands crept onto his shoulders, broad and steady, a place of comfort for her palms whenever she lay atop him. This moment with him put her at ease, took her pain away. She felt numb, but in the right way. The longer their bodies remained still as they tongue-kissed each other, the more she felt the urge to roll her hips against his. Once the dull throbbing had subsided and her body stopped tensing where they met, she wanted to take him places.

She broke their kiss, sitting upright and rocking her hips. Her breath shuddered. His voice moaned.

"You— You good, babe?" he asked.

"Better than ever," she crooned in an uneven voice.

He held her hips while she grinded on him, the two of them working to establish a nice, slow rhythm.

She gazed down at him, noting the absolute bliss on his face. He gazed at her through half-lidded eyes. He looked engrossed in the best moment of his life. (Knowing him, he considered it to be just that.)

She wanted to tell him how electric he made her feel and how much she utterly adored him, but only a pleasured sigh slipped from her lips. Words failed her at the moment, but she didn't mind. They'd bantered enough already. Finally, all their teasing and flirting and learning culminated in something. (Shit, she didn't take the birth-control shot for _nothing_.)

Her eyes closed as she leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips, arguably the most fervent kiss the two had ever shared. They were no strangers to exchanging hot kisses—the ones that made her lips swollen, breath ragged, and tongue brush against his—but this one blew her mind. They moaned in each other's mouths, their tongues pressed against each other's, and their hearts damn near pounded through their chests.

His breathing intensified. When they stopped kissing, he panted, "Babe, I'm gonna— _Fuck_—"

He groaned as his hips bucked, losing his grip on reality. His body stilled afterwards, prompting her to stop moving.

She dismounted him and rested beside him. Though she didn't ride him for long, she felt a gentle burn in her knees and thighs.

"Whoa," he murmured before assessing the situation and averting his eyes. "Don't tell anyone I only lasted for, like, two minutes, okay?"

"Why?" She chuckled and circled her hand on his chest. "Afraid of people finding out you didn't 'put it down' like you said you would?"

"It was my first time, baby. I couldn't help busting so quick, especially with a girl like you."

Her eyes rolled. "_Sure_, Casanova."

"So, are you mad?"

Her brows knitted together. "Mad about what?"

"That, y'know, I came fast."

Her expression softened. "Of course not, Jones. We're new to this. You're not supposed to last for hours, and I'm not used to something bigger than your fingers. We're not fucking pornstars."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm glad we're not."

She snorted. "And here I thought you'd lament me not being Alexis Texas."

"I don't want a pornstar." He ran his fingers through her messy purple hair. "Nikki, I just want _you_."

Moments like this made her temperature spike. She wanted to melt into his arms. Her gaze wandered over his tousled hair, his honest eyes, his long nose, and his soft lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He pressed a kiss against her lips, then sat upright. "Okay, lemme take this fucking condom off before we do anything else."

She giggled. "Yeah, I was wondering when you'd handle that."

As he left the bed and walked to the wastebin near her dresser, he said, "Oh, I'mma handle this now. Then I'm handling you next."

She propped herself up and hit him with a seductive look. "Is that a promise?"

"Oh, definitely." He plopped back into bed and climbed atop her. His nose ghosted hers. "I want you _so_ fucking bad."

She tilted her head slightly, brushing her lips against his. She murmured, "You already have me, so what do you want to do to me?"

He pressed a gentle kiss against her lips, then confessed, "For starters, I wanna have sex with you again… y'know, when my dick gets hard again."

"You're too much." Her nose crinkled and her lips upturned as she emitted a laugh. His crass humor always amused her.

"Hey, just being honest here."

"And I admire that, but what else do you want to do, beyond doing me?"

She knew what _she_ wanted him to do: use his words and dig deeper.

He took a moment to consider. "I mean, I wanna do the things that I know turn you on. And I wanna make you all speechless when I do some new shit to you. And I wanna drive you crazy, 'cause you do the same thing to me." His desire took over as he rambled, "But I _really_ want you to throw that ass back on me, babe. Let me lick you up and down and fuck you 'til you can't stop coming. Let me prove how much I fucking love you, Nik."

Her eyes widened, but in an awestruck way. His eyes did the same, but it appeared that he realized what he'd just divulged.

Just as he opened his mouth, before he could explain himself, she stopped him with a searing kiss. A spell of arousal dizzied her. Even though he often put his foot in his mouth, joked around too much, and let his ego speak for him, she loved this stupid boy more than she could convey.

She caught his passion like a fever.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, more than ready to take him and be taken herself.

"You make me _so_ happy," she panted between kisses.

"Same here, babe."

He parted, positioned himself better, and put his hand between her legs.

Her face flushed with pale pink as he worked his fingers. By now, he knew her thighs inside and out. He used the pace and motions she loved. She crooned for him while he swirled his fingertips around and 'round and 'round-round.

Though he could be oblivious and self-absorbed, he possessed a sharp sense of detail when it came to intimacy. He sought to learn her and, dammit, he'd become an expert. She still couldn't believe she lost her (fake-ass) virginity to him.

Warm blood pooled in her cheeks. Her eyes went starry as her back arched.

When the starriness subsided, she reached out for him and pulled him into a kiss.

As soon as they parted, he smirked and said, "Lemme get another condom. After that, I want your gorgeous ass riding in my lap."

She grinned at him. "I think I can arrange that."

He left in search of another condom in his bag, but quickly came back.

After hopping in bed again, he positioned himself so his back rested against the pillows and headboard.

She climbed onto his lap, giving him copious kisses in the process. He broke their lip contact to place his mouth around one of her nipples, running his tongue over it and gently sucking it.

With a satisfied whimper, her head lolled back. She had never felt pleasure this intensely for this long, seeing that most of their sexual encounters never lasted beyond making out, groping, and stimulating each other below the waist. Going from making out, to getting head, to having sex, to being touched between her legs, to his mouth being on her breasts—it all made her dizzy with satisfaction.

He parted from her chest, refocusing his attention on her lips, hungry for her kisses.

As one hand splayed across her back and the other grabbed at her ass, her body ached for him—not in a painful way, but in a _need-to-be-joined-with-him_ way.

She couldn't resist grinding in his lap. Her hips couldn't remain patient any longer, not when he imbued her with so much energy.

"_Baby_," he said with a husky voice, moving his other hand to her ass, coaxing her to keep her pace. He surprised her with a slap on the behind, causing her to whimper in a divine way.

"Fuck me," she implored, her tone bordering on desperation. She… She didn't expect _any_ of this, but she welcomed it with open arms.

The next few minutes blurred together. One moment, they tongued each other down while blood pooled within him. The next moment, she sucked on his neck as he fumbled to open the condom. The next thing she knew, she took him to the hilt and didn't look back.

"_Fuck_, I really made you this wet, huh?" he asked, looking overwhelmed yet right at home.

She let out a breathy laugh as she threw her arms over his shoulders and rolled her hips steadily. "If I say yes, will you shut up?"

"Uh huh."

"Then _yes_ a thousand times."

He shot her a mischievous grin before grabbing her hips, guiding them into a faster rhythm. Her purple comforter ruffled beneath them as they moved. His heavy breathing filled her ears.

After years of them aimlessly flirting and eventually hooking up, she finally had him at her mercy. She sought to toy with him.

"Am I good?" she asked between deep breaths, entranced by his smoky cologne.

He groaned. "Baby, you're _perfect_."

She bounced in his lap, encouraged by his praise to continue.

When they got into the swing of things, they couldn't be stopped.

All the cliché shit she had heard about sex—about two people becoming united as one—maybe it held an ounce of truth. Granted she didn't feel like the two of them had become one sweaty, barebacked person, but she felt tethered to him. They lived on the same wavelength, erratic breathing and satisfied sounds and longing looks and all.

The sex didn't blow her mind or shatter the earth or revolutionize her life, but it brought her warmth and tenderness and excitement. She wanted nothing more than to dip and sway her body against his. She revelled in this new sensation.

"Damn, you're hitting spots I didn't know I _had_," she teased.

"Oh, _hell yeah_."

He nestled his right thumb between her legs, massaging the pad of his finger against her, causing her to coo and lose what remained of her composure.

"Say my name, baby," he said in a velvety voice.

"_Ooh_."

"Say it."

"_Mmm_, say mine first."

He smirked. "Nicole."

"You're so lucky that—_oh_—you're the only one who can say that."

"Well, I'm gonna say it again and again and again, _Nicole_."

She crooned because of his touch. Otherwise, she would have teased and taunted him in return.

"You're so fine, Nicole."

A welcome sensation mounted within her.

"I think I'm— I'm—" she started.

"Coming, Nicole?"

"Uh huh." She felt too good to tell him to shut up. He possessed a relentless thumb. He wouldn't let up on her. She didn't want him to. Not when— "_Jonesy_."

Shit, she loved his dumbass and how he made her _feel_ and— and—

"_Oh_," she said, her voice breathy and rising an octave.

She held onto him as a wild feeling ripped through her. As she succumbed to satisfaction, she heard his husky groans against her ear. He jolted beneath her, but she couldn't process anything while her own motor system went haywire. Too preoccupied.

She didn't feel like moving after her body settled down. She focused on her breathing and what just occurred. Since she'd nuzzled her head into his neck, she lavished it with slow kisses.

"Oh, _damn_, baby," he panted. "Now that… _That_ was fire."

She retreated from his neck and faced him. "It was, wasn't it?"

"Uh huh." He pulled her into a brief but invigorating kiss. "Damn, you're amazing."

"You're not too bad yourself." She smiled, then averted her eyes. "I'm glad that—you know—you were my first."

He caressed her cheek, gaining her undivided attention again. "I'm glad you were mine too, Nik."

She threw her arms on his shoulders, tilted her head slightly, and leaned in for a kiss. She slid her tongue into his mouth, reveling in the wet heat they shared. Never did she think about being intimate with someone like this before. While she knew sex would enter her life at some point, she figured it wouldn't come with this much warmth, this much humor, this much rapport.

…And this was only the first time. (Technically, the first _two_ times… with some _pleasurable_ interludes.) A vast sex life revealed itself to them today. They had yet to explore different settings and turn-ons and emotions and positions. Spanking. Choking. Handcuffs. Rough sex. Angry sex. Sad sex. Make-up sex. Bored sex. Making love. On the floor. On the couch in the Khaki Barn's backroom. Against the wall of a changing room. Poolside in his backyard. _Anywhere_ they felt inspired to take each other.

She knew his dangerously horny ass welcomed _all_ of life's possibilities.

Then again, she did, too. Otherwise, she wouldn't even be considering them.

When they parted, he gave her a delirious, lovestruck look. His brown eyes sat half-lidded, and his lips curled into a goofy grin (that she wanted to kiss some more). "So," he asked, "what now?"

She smirked. "Hmm… Let's take a shower together."

A whole new world had opened up to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of time that I've taken to finish "Touch Pass" is lowkey embarrassing, but life happens. (For reference, I started this on FF.Net in 2017.) Perhaps it was meant to happen this way, because I'm completely satisfied with how I wrote parts four and five. Y'all know it's rare for me to be content with my own work, right? Lmao.
> 
> Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed this little one-shot series. :)


End file.
